


Configuration

by Rozlie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Reserves The Right To Be Trash, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Smut, snu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlie/pseuds/Rozlie
Summary: Donghyuck asks his best friend for a simple favor and suddenly, Mark's configuration isallfucked up.





	Configuration

**Author's Note:**

> -₻₰-
> 
> Hey hoes. It's me, Roh! And I'm getting back in the swing of writing again. All updates on my fics will be coming up soon.
> 
> -₻₰-

"You sure this is what you want, Channie?" Mark words were wavering a bit like the branches lining the windows of their second-story flat, that was currently withstanding the storm rumbling outside.

Not too different from the storm brewing mentally in his head.

Mark sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at his best friend for the last seven years, much more nervous than he had ever imagined before.

It was August, a few weeks after his 23rd birthday and he _couldn’t_ believe what he honestly was about to do.

Two weeks ago, Donghyuck in a drunken stupor, confessed that he doesn't think he's completely straight. He admitted that he thought about kissing guys before, but never actually tried.

Mark offered, but he was equally wasted and both fell asleep right after. The conversation nearly forgotten…but….

But here Mark is….reminding himself that he shouldn’t dish out a check he couldn’t cash.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Donghyuck said confidently at first, but the last syllable cracked before clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow. "Why? Are you backing out?"

"No, it's just--,"

"Wrong?" Donghyuck supplied, remembering about how homophobic Mark was once upon a time. Mark shifted, feeling suddenly hot behind the collar, remember how ignorant he was in his early teens.

"No...not _wrong_...I'm just nervous." Mark confessed and Donghyuck snorted, burying his hands in the front pocket of his SNU hoodie. Mark watched as the younger huffed out, his lips curling as he nips at it, a bundle of nerves sprouting from the sheen of mock confidence.

"It's just a kiss," Donghyuck mumbled, looking around Mark’s room in hope of something to focus on, but every little photo and vinyl record on the wall made him even more anxious. "…Just a kiss."

"Is it?" Mark quizzed. His tone of voice much more seriously than intended. Donghyuck’s eyes fell gently on Mark’s face, the latter gulps, looking down at his lap to avoid the eye contact because the way Donghyuck looked just then made Mark’s heart flip.

"You're the only person I trust, Mark...hyung," the last syllable dropped from Donghyuck's lips as if the word was too heavy, edges singed with exasperation and helplessness.

The tone wasn't missed by Mark who raised a curious eyebrow. The last time Donghyuck called Mark "hyung" was nearly a decade ago, when they were kids.

Donghyuck was sweet, funny and polite to everyone but Mark yet, that was expected. Donghyuck acts like a petulant spoiled child and quasi-bully to Mark at every turn—but Mark wouldn’t change Donghyuck’s laisser-faire attitude, zesty remarks or his playful banter for anything in the world...so seeing Donghyuck now picking at his nail beds, eyes lowered and quaking palms—Mark was at a bit of a lost. Nervous Donghyuck didn’t exist before this moment.

"Hyung?" Mark questioned, confused and Donghyuck sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes before regaining eye contact.

"I know I'm a brat, but I literally have no one else I can ask. Especially with something like…like _this_." Donghyuck sighed shaking his head. "You're from Canada...they're pretty accepting there."

"As a country, yes...but--Johnny is from Chicago." Mark supplied looking for a possible escape. "And Yuta's from Japan and they have yaoi all over and Ten's from Thailand. They have so many transsexuals."

"Thailand has lots of open trans_gendered_; it's not the same." Donghyuck corrected politely, knowing that he'll have that conversation with him later. Mark was book smart and that was basically it. Common sense was more like a polite suggestion to the math major. "All the other hyungs I trust, but _not_ like _you_."

Mark watched the frustration in Donghyuck’s voice reach a fever pitch as the 22-year-old struggled internally. The next words that fell from his mouth were light but the weight of them made Mark’s core freeze. "I need _you_, Mark."

"Donghyuck," Mark wasn’t expecting his own voice to be so floaty and soft, but watching the always so annoyingly confident Donghyuck fidget like so in front of Mark was too much.

Donghyuck seemed like he was suffering by the way he carelessly gnawed at his lip and little puddles sweat that made camp at his brow. Donghyuck ran a slender hand through his bang, revealing his forehead and frowned in a way that made Mark’s senses heightened.

"Please kiss me." It was a feeble, soft baby of a whimper that escaped Donghyuck’s lips. A sound that did more to Mark than he would ever admit. "Kiss me so I can sort this out."

"What are you looking for in this kiss if I do it?" Mark asked, scooting closer in front of the younger whose eyes were glued to the bedspread under them.

"I just want to know if I like it. If I…if I want to go _further_ than that--I won't, but it'll just help me figure out what I want.”

Mark nodded his head in understanding, shifting even closer. His breath was audible and eager; his eyes slowly watching Mark warily.

"Will this be your first kiss?" Mark's question obviously surprised DONGHYUCK who blushed and looked towards the bedspread again. Mark feels a pang in his heart at the fact and groans.

"Fine,"

Donghyuck sighed and slipped his eyes close.

Mark allowed his eyes to outline Donghyuck's features; large round eyes, lush, dark lashes…full lips accentuated with sweet divots; a pouty cupid's bow, chiseled features of his cheeks and jaw that used to be round and soft but are now enviable and sharp.

Mark scoots closer, mesmerized at Donghyuck’s beauty and brushes his left hand against Donghyuck's cheeks. Mark soon realizes that he's shaking under the touch. Mark frowned deeply for he has never seen Donghyuck look so worried and shiver like so. 

Mark's right hand cups Donghyuck's cheek and brushes his thumb across the soft lips that were quivering. He's breathing rapidly and shallowly and Mark hated to see him so vulnerable but loved that Donghyuck trusted him so much.

"Channie, I need you to relax,"

Donghyuck whimpers a bit and rubs his chin against Mark's calloused palm, warming them with the heat of his skin and quaking breaths. Mark rubbed circles at the spot under his ear, hoping to calm the younger. Mark had no idea what was happening, but watching Donghyuck slowly open his eyes at him, so helpless and so docile it boggled his mind. Mark felt his chest grow wild with a sparkling under his ribs as DonghyuckK began to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous. I'm _oh so_ nervous,"

"Why?" Mark's voice was deep and raspy, enamored with the fragility that lined Donghyuck’s expression. This wasn't the snarky, bratty, savage Haechan he knew. This was a Donghyuck Who was docile, pleading and obedient. It made Mark revert to his baser instincts, feeling a lick of desire crawl in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to take Donghyuck and take him in _full_. "Channie, isn't this what you wanted? Isn’t hyung taking care of you?” Mark asked barely above a whisper and heat lacing his words as Mark tipped his chin forward, less than have a foot between them as Mark watched Donghyuck nod wordlessly, lowering his eyes and submitting openly.

Mark moved in cautiously before he dipped his head closer to kiss Donghyuck. Mark didn't expect Donghyuck's lip to be so soft, so easy to fall in to.

Mark continued pressed their lips together--just a simple press of lips against each other. Mark pulled back slightly to look at the serene expression on his face. Donghyuck mouth parted slightly, plump and malleable and Mark honestly couldn't help himself and reached in again, this time catching Donghyuck's bottom lip between his own. It was plump and perfect and Mark let out a nearly inaudible groan of appreciation when Donghyuck met him halfway on the third kiss.

Mark dotted at Donghyuck's lips with soft pecks and the latter shuddered as he began reciprocated eagerly.

In no time, Mark’s room filled with soft pants and the slick, little smacks of their open-mouth kisses. Mark shuddered when he felt Donghyuck move closer and Mark ran his hand through Donghyuck’s hair and Mark shifted his head to the right as his left hand eased Donghyuck's head to the left and his tongue tasted the first trace of the soft flavor of peppermint that lived on Donghyuck’s tongue.

Mark then felt Donghyuck crawl closer with a desperate hum as Mark rolled his tongue against Donghyuck's top lip and the later let out a pleasurable gasp and Mark took that chance to slip this tongue against Donghyuck’s. He wanted to hear Donghyuck's voice against his, to _suck_ in every little moan, to _gnaw_ at his lips, to hear a gasp and suckle the taste from his tongue _just_ to get a hum of pleasure.

Mark's hands gripped at Donghyuck’s waist and with a lack of hesitation, pulled Donghyuck into his lap. In a second Mark had Donghyuck's strong legs circling his waist. Donghyuck was huffing deeply as Mark nipped at his reddening bottom lip, Donghyuck's once timid hands were raking through Mark's pale, frizzy hair and the latter’s hands were slipping up to the back of Donghyuck's shirt, dancing against the goosebumps on the smoldering hot skin anxiously.

Donghyuck was moaning lowly, deeply as Mark's fingers mapped out his spine and as one of Mark's hand slid lower so it was between Donghyuck's gym shorts and boxers and Mark felt on Donghyuck's pert swells and squeezed. Donghyuck instinctively bucked forward and Mark let out a hiss as he felt Donghyuck's hard-on brush his own.

Mark gasped.

"Donghyuck, do that again." Mark whispered the command against Donghyuck whimpering mouth. He rolled his hips again and Mark swore and grappled Donghyuck's ass and squeezed the soft, well-rounded flesh.

"Yes...hyung, _please_\--,"

Mark pushed Donghyuck on his back a second after, Mark nestled between well-shaped legs before pulling back slightly.

Mark stared down at the sight before him-- Donghyuck was disheveled--his cheeks splashed red with anticipation and his mouth slack and eyes were wide open, shimmering with want. His shirt was hiked up, exposing his belly and Mark couldn’t help but have the desire to lick along Donghyuck’s happy trail, mouth-watering to taste it down to the end. Mark must have been staring for too long because he lets out a hiss when Donghyuck's lifted his hips up to brush up eagerly against Mark’s crotch.

Mark felt something snap and before he could formulate a thought, he was hooking one of Donghyuck’s long legs over his waist and the other was being spread wider was Mark held his thigh in place before grounding down against Donghyuck. The sound Donghyuck made when their clothed crotches touched was _too much_ and the sensation made Mark nearly lose his mind. Mark was melting into a whirlwind of senses that made fire in his veins.

"_Hyung_, oh _hyung_," Donghyuck chanted over and over and Mark's grip on Donghyuck's left knee tightened as he felt Donghyuck twitch between the layers of clothing and Mark's eyes rolled back.

The friction was so hot and hard that Mark lost all dignity of himself and all he wanted was to keep feeling Donghyuck dick against his own.

"Yes, hyung’s going to take _such_ good care of you." Mark's words were deep and demanding as Donghyuck sucked deftly on Mark's bottom lip. "Fuck,"

Donghyuck gripped at Mark's back, scaling down until he reached the bottom of Mark's shirt and violently pulled it upward and in one smooth movement and it was off and cast aside.

Mark sat up, Donghyuck's eyes darting over every single part of Mark's chest-- his perfect pecs, symmetrically correct abs that made Donghyuck want to suck eager marks into on the pale skin. Instead, he watches as Mark stares him and Donghyuck sees Mark in a way that almost scares him. It excites him and makes his dick _throb_ to think that this was the hyung that always took care of him.

Donghyuck smirked before sitting up, his fingers trailing up Mark’s naked, firm chest. Donghyuck kissed languidly at Mark’s neck, who lolled his head back, giving his throat to him who kissed and nibbled at Mark’s bobbing Adam’s apple affectionately. Mark closed his eyes and bit his lip, but a groan still escaped despite himself.

"Does that feel good, hyung?" Donghyuck teased, breath hot over Mark’s pulse point. Mark’s hand went to the back of Donghyuck’s neck, gripping in a way that made the younger shiver in his gym shorts. Mark bucked his hips against Donghyuck's growing erection causing the younger to whimper.

"Fuck yeah, Channie.” Mark yanked Donghyuck’s hair, causing the latter to whimper in pleasure, as Mark stared him down with irises black with desire. Mark slowly scanned Donghyuck’s blush ridden face and smirked, proud as a peacock. “Hyung's gonna make you feel _so_ fucking good, too. I promise."

Mark tugs Donghyuck's shirt off and in less than a minute Donghyuck is moaning uncontrollably as Mark's mouth folded around on of his nipples. Donghyuck gasped, his hands on Mark's head as if to push him away.

"Hyung, don't...I'm shy," Donghyuck huffed before Mark slapped his hands away and pinned his wrist his side harshly. Mark felt the way Donghyuck’s dick jumped at the rough treatment and Mark dipped down to use his teeth to pull at Donghyuck’s nipple again.

"Shhh you're perfect, Channie.” Mark said as he kissed the space between Donghyuck’s pec. “So beautiful," Mark confessed as he kisses lower over Donghyuck's upper ribs. Donghyuck wasn’t as built as Mark who did volleyball, but Mark loved that. He loved that Donghyuck was fit, but not as much as himself, still soft and still so gentle to touch.

Trailing lower, Mark admired that Donghyuck’s abs were present even if they were faint. He was supple and fit, nothing like the twined muscle Mark sported, but Mark couldn't help but kiss it, nibble at the golden skin. He was so soft and lush where it counts, where Mark desperately wanted to bit into.

Donghyuck pulled Mark's hair as he nipped into him which only served to delight Mark as he kissed his way back up, twisting his tongue and fingers around the tanned nubs.

Mark’s mouth finds its way under Donghyuck’s chin as he bucks his hips against Donghyuck’s spread legs, the friction so tantalizing and tortuous but Mark enjoyed the way his precious piece of sunshine just melted in his arms. Donghyuck’s whimpers were too fucking sweet, the way to gripped at Mark’s broad shoulder as Mark palmed his ass and tugged his hair back to give him more access to his lips and neck—_fuck_.

Mark could feel Donghyuck’s his body overheat—his skin tasted different from the first taste—now it was hot and sizzling and sautéed with fury and passion. The sensation was too much.

"Mark I'm going to--" Donghyuck moaned desperately as he closed his thighs tighter around Mark’s waist.

"Mark? Mark _what_, hmm Channie?" Mark's tongue snaked in Donghyuck's ear and the latter moaned shamelessly, arching his back—too loud for polite conversation and it made Mark’s swelter.

"Hyung-- _Mark-hyung_...," Donghyuck's nails scraped at Mark's back as he rutted against him. The burn of Donghyuck gripping his bare back tight enough to break the skin had Mark chasing a high he never knew existed.

Fuck, it felt _**good**_.

"From now on," Mark whispered into Donghyuck's ear as he slowly ground into the whimpering mess underneath him. "when we're like _this_, I'm hyung." The sound DONGHYUCK made with that demand had Mark itching for release. "I'll take care of you...spoil you...give you everything your pretty heart desires.”

"Hyung, hyung I'm going to--I don't think I can--,"

"Me too, baby." Mark pressed their hips deeper together and bit Donghyuck's lobe a harder than intended but the satisfying mewl from Donghyuck made Mark realize it was perfect. It’s exactly what his precious piece of sunshine wanted. "Be a good dongsaeng and come for hyung,"

"Touch me, Minhyungie." He was begging shameless and eager as his eyes hazed over but Mark was enamored over it. Watching the always collected and confident Donghyuck lose his control was euphoric. "Please?"

Mark pulled back to sit on his haunches as he unzipped his jeans tugged them down and off before quickly pooling Donghyuck's shorts and boxers down and throwing it carelessly away.

Mark's voice caught in his throat as he admired Donghyuck, completely all naked, a thin sheen of sweat coating evenly tanned skin--Mark's eyes scaled up Donghyuck's thick, twitching thighs to Donghyuck’s dick—damp with precome and so hard that it made Mark's throat vibrate with a hungry groan.

Mark pulled Donghyuck closer by the back of his thighs and dipped down to rub their lengths together.

"Oh shit," Donghyuck hissed, his mouth falling open at the sensation and Mark took that moment to lick inside Donghyuck's mouth, tasting every single corner of the sweet, heat and heavenly cavern. Donghyuck mewled as Mark suddenly had his fingers around Donghyuck’s throbbing length.

Donghyuck choked back a moan as he reached and gripped Mark's length in his hand, relishing in how the older’s breath shaken and eagerly into his mouth.

"Does this feel good for you, hyung?" Donghyuck mumbled against Mark's cheek before the oldest nodded his head before sucking on the sensitive spot right under Donghyuck's chin.

"Yes, baby. It's _so_ good. You’re _so good_.” Mark’s voice was several octaves deeper than normal, the shivering in Donghyuck’s core let Mark know that Donghyuck loved the praise. “Come for me, baby. I want to see how pretty you look when you come,"

Donghyuck's skin flushed the prettiest shade and his grip on Mark's dick got sloppier as Mark focused on tight, sharper movements. Mark watched wide-eyed as Donghyuck's head roll back, his neck exposed and his body tensed as Mark watched the slick skin ripple into goosebumps.

Donghyuck's hand suddenly gripped Mark's shoulder and Mark heard the most melodic sound he ever heard as Donghyuck came, his cum pouring over his knuckles and the sight of drool at the corner of Donghyuck's mouth and rutting against Mark's grip was enough for have Mark unraveling too.

-₻₰

-₻₰-

-₻₰-

When Mark woke up, Donghyuck was gone.

Mark sat up slowly, his joints numb and his head too light….his bed much colder than it's ever 

been.

Was it always this big _and_ empty?

Mark looks at his abs to see the dry come was cleared off. His dirty clothes now washed and folded next to him on the bed.

Reality violently and suddenly sunk in.

Mark bit his lip. Not only did Donghyuck and he shared a _wonderful_ experience--he took care everything else too.

It was Wednesday, apparently 2 PM per his Applewatch.

Mark couldn’t believe he slept until the _next_ afternoon.

Donghyuck would be just coming home from class soon…and Mark wouldn’t know if he would know what to say or how to react. Last night was mind-blowing, to say the least, and they didn’t even have sex. Mark had plenty of girlfriends and despite his sweet, church boy demeanor—Mark was eager to fuck them _immediately_.

Sex was just so fun and enjoyable but no woman had ever made Mark feel the type of power and passion he felt when Donghyuck was beneath him, breathing irregularly, begging, whining, _whimpering_. 

Mark needed to clear this head. He quickly got up and fished or a hoodie and sweats and grabbed his car keys and stepped into the hallway just in time to see Donghyuck walk in.

The two make eye contact.

Donghyuck looks away first, placing his binders on the table before taking a seat at the table as he always does when he comes home from Wednesday lectures.

Mark sat down across from Donghyuck…cautiously, unable to stare for too long.

"About last night," Mark began suddenly and Donghyuck put his hand up, shaking his head.

"We shouldn't talk about it," Donghyuck said quickly and Mark was at a loss.

Donghyuck wasn’t smiling or laughing--he looked nervous.

This was new.

Yes, last night was…was _different_ but this complete change in Donghyuck was too much, almost too painful to endure.

"...I uh...did it work?" Mark began slightly, sound as dumb as he thought he did once he realized that Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"...did you, erhm, like it?" Mark's words were barely enough, but the way Mark’s throat closed up in nervosa didn’t let him go further. Donghyuck’s expression softens, but not the way Mark wanted it to. Suddenly, Donghyuck looked laisser-faire again. Bored, but Mark could see that it was front—a shaking one.

"Did you?" Donghyuck shrugged, rolling his shoulder’s back confidently, but Mark already knew that Donghyuck was trying to hide whatever emotion—but it was as clear as day that Donghyuck wasn’t fooling anyone.

"I...I dunno." The words tumbled from Mark’s mouth dumbly, sounding silly even to his own ears. Mark initiated but suddenly was trying to play simple?

"You don't know?" Donghyuck snorted, rolling his eyes before craning his neck to the left so Mark could see the seductive line of his throat that was littered with faint, but red marks made my Mark’s lips and teeth. "Come on, try again."

"I knew I ...,” Mark began, his eyes flitting over each passion mark and hickie…his fingers twitching with anticipation to touch again, his mouth-watering slightly but at the possible taste again. “I…I took it overboard," Mark confessed to his behavior and Donghyuck huffed out, his front fizzling at the edges as he continued to eye Mark up and down.

"Why?" He asked softly. "I just asked for a kiss. I'm not sure what happened."

Mark cast his mind back to the first brush of Donghyuck’s lips against his own and felt the same sensation of falling into them. Folding his tongue along Donghyuck’s as he led the way to euphoria. "It's just felt natural for me --,"

"But I thought it wasn't natural?" Donghyuck snipped, remembering Mark's bible-ridden spew when Donghyuck admired that he may have a crush on Yugyeom a handful of years ago.

Mark had the dignity to at least fall silent for a moment, thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I got my answer." Donghyuck said calmly before he stood up and gathered his binders. "Thanks, hyung."

"Don't--" Mark snapped viciously before calming himself. Heat in his cheeks looking at Donghyuck’s shocked expression made Mark swallow ruefully. "I told you not to use formal or honorifics with me,"

"But I thought--," Donghyuck began and Mark stood up, shaking his head from the thoughts of Donghyuck whispering hyung over and over. His mind was racing with the blissful sensation.

"I wasn't…myself." It was a lame excuse, but it was an excuse. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"So that was Minhyung-_hyung_?" Donghyuck's words weren't teasing as expected but instead soft, wanting, full of wonder.

Mark's gaze fell on to his roommate, his eyes dilating in desire. The way Donghyuck challenged his gaze, equally fierce with lust and even a small smidgen of fear had Mark feeling goosebumps. Mark wanted the brazen and confident Haechan underneath him again.

Donghyuck broke the eye contact first, unable to take it a moment longer before he scooped up his binders and silently hurried to his bedroom.

Mark's eyes followed him until he disappeared to the safety of his room. Mark felt like the edges of his core was set ablaze.

He wanted.

Whatever configurations Mark had set on default was not having it when it came to the personification of sunshine that was one Lee Donghyuck.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> -₻₰-
> 
> Please don't forget to validate me by dropping comment and a kudo! I'm thinking about wether or not to keep this as a one-shot!
> 
> -₻₰-


End file.
